The taste of tears
by darjh619edge
Summary: Finished John Cena finds himself in trouble with Paul Haymen. How far will his best friend go to help him out? What if he dosen't know what she is doing? Will they fall for each other after the secrets come out!
1. The soap rematch

In all events of things that are sad and true I do not own any aspect of the wwe. I wish I did but I don't further more I would like to say that all my writings are based upon the wrestling persona and not the real person underneath. So read on and enjoy!!! A/N The soap rematch is after the royal rumble when John hurt his Knee and like before beniot isn't there to help him! There is also a new diva that has been around for a couple of months and is really shyy ummmmmmm.~  
  
It was a cold and rainey night in chicago and the superstars of Smackdown where getting ready to do their thing. However one wrestler sit alone in his dressing room thinking about his life and his career. Why? Was the main word in his process of thought. Why? Couldn't he be the lucky one to have an on screen romance? Why? Couldn't anybody love him in real life? Why? Did he have to play a though thug all the time? When sometimes he felt like breaking down and crying. All of a sudden there was a knock on his door. He stood up and opened the door in a crack to revel the smiling face of Paul Haymen.  
  
"May I come in?" asked the general manager sweetly. The wrestler just rolled his eyes and opend the door. Heyman walked in without any hesitation and threw himself down on the couch. Not wanting to sit next to the fat balding man he pulled a chair up beside him. "Yo what up dog?" Said the young man. Paul looked at him in a moment of concentration then broke out into a smile. "Ha I have a great idea for you John a great idea meet me down in the ring in fifteen minutes!" With this the general manager stood and left his dressing room. Looking around and noticing that something was missing for his attire John threw on his green and yellow jeresy and headed for the ring.  
  
He was standing just infront of the entrance waiting for his cue to go be his big bad self when he really wanted to cry. How could anybody understand that the "street thug" was unhappy. His music blared and he walked down to ring with his mike in his hand. He eneterd the ring and put the mike to his mouth as the 100,000 fans went nuts. "Yo Yo stop the music" With this his music faded from the sounds of the arena. "Paul Haymen the secret is out you cross dressing bitch whos always harder than a rock, I saw you trying to pick up Brock it ain't gonna work he isn't gay he just sucks your dick to get his pay.." Before John could finish his ryme the gm storms out on to the platform.  
  
"You know John every week you come out here and try to entertain us with one of your little raps. But I feel that I owe it to the Smackdown fans to clean up the show so Tonight I am going to do something your mother should have done a long time ago I am going to wash your dirty mouth out!" "That's right tonight is the first ever soap rematch John Cena VS. Rhyno if John wins I will wash my mouth out with soap but if Rhyno wins you will taste a new kinda of ryme called zest!" With this Heyman enters the backstage. John still in the ring throws up his hands Word Life!  
  
With this almost seving as a cue Rhyno eneters the ring. Before the bell begins Rhyno attacks John's hurt knee striking him down to the mat and gaining control. Throughout the match Cena dosen't get very much control because Ryhno is attacking his knee. Tazz "Wow that was a beatiful leg lock by Rhyno it looks like he is targeting the knee of John Cena!" He stands and manages to wobble around just in time to get ran over and knocked out by Rhyno. Rhyno covers and the ref begins to count 1, 2,3. Rhyno wins and with that he runs out of the ring just in time for Haymen to come out and begin the harrasment on a semi-concious John Cena.  
  
Heyman walks over to the table and picks up a bar of the cream white soap, smiling he then enters back into the ring. He stands over Cena and begins to smear the soap in his face. He then cues for a microphone. "Fans of Smackdown know this I am working constantly to bring you the cleanst smackdown ever!." With this he throws the mic down and begins to rub the soap even harder aganist John's mouth causing him to bleed some. The camera catches this as she watches backstage at her bestfriend being harrased. She can't take anymore has she heads for the ring. Paul throws the soap out of the ring and picks up the mic one final time. "You see because I want to make this a clean Smackdown I am suspending John Cena indeafintly!" With this he tosses the mic and head for the back.  
  
As Paul is leaving the newst diva Chasity Hill runs down the ramp and into the ring. She slides over to her best friend and begins to stroke his cheek. She then wipes the blood from his mouth and helps him to stand on his two feet. She then assist him out of the ring and they enter the back with him gimping all the way. She hold on to him as see leads him into the mens locker room he hits a locker with his fist as he falls down onto a bench. "Chasity how the hell can I get suspneded?" Chasity sits down next to him and puts one arm around him. "Dog I don't know Haymen is an ass." Her dog is enough to put a smile on Johns face but it quickly fades. "Seriously right before no way out!" Chasity looks at him with her loving green eyes. "Don't worry about it John I will take care of it for you." With this she leaves the locker room to go talk to the general manager. 


	2. The price to pay

A/N: Welcome to the second chapter. Hope you are enjoying so far. Please keep reading and reviewing. I am also a review junkie like a number of people out there. Please remember the authors spend hours writing the stories for you. So grrrrrrrrrr baby and keep reading!  
  
  
  
Chasity stood in front of Paul Haymen's office as her hands begin to get sweaty. How was she going to help John out? Paul Haymen hadn't like her that much to begin with. Now she was about to go in to his office and plead with him not to suspend her best friend. She took a deep breath and knocked on his door. At first there was no answer. Then a voice called out telling her to come in. She placed her hand on the knob and turned. She then pushed the door open and enterd. When she was in the room she saw Paul Haymen sitting behind his desk. At the site of her he stopped what he was doing and put his feet up on his desk. He motioned for her to sit and she did. Dawn Marie who had been standing by Paul was told to leave he room with this she obyed and now the two were alone.  
  
"Welcome Chasity, what can I do for you tonight?" Paul Haymen said with a smirk. Feeling a lump rise in her thorat Chasity cleared her voice and began to speak. "Paul I came to talk to you about the suspending of John Cena." At the sound of John Cena Haymen's smile quickly faded and he set up straight in his chair. "Iam sorry Chasity but I suspended that punk for the good of the company and I won't be changing my mind." Chasity felt the anger and tears begin to swell up inside of her. "Paul this means the world to John to be here and entrain the fans you can't take that away from him you just can't!" Pauls smile quickly came back and then he stood and walked around his desk so that he and Chasity weren't even a foot apart. "I know that is why I am doing this." Chasity didn't know what to do then out of despertaion for her friend and idea came to her mind. "Paul if you let John stay I will do anything for you and I mean anything." With this Paul Haymen's smirk when to a full spread smile and he put his hand on his head.  
  
"Okay you win, he can stay, but at one exspense you are going to be offering me your services whenever I call for them." Chasity looked around the room and then her eyes hit the floor. She automatically knew what he meant but there was no turning back now. Besides she said she would do anything to help her friend and that is what she intended to do. "Okay Haymen you have yourself a deal." With this Chasity stood and went to the door. As she was about to leave Paul spoke to her again. "Oh yes by the way Chasity be ready in twenty minutes, I am calling on your services for the first time" and with this he let out a chuckle. Chasity quickly left his office and ran back to the locker room. She pulled out her bag and grabed an outfit she then went to change.  
  
She came out of the stall and then walked over to her dressing room. She ploped her self down on the couch and waited for Paul to knock on her door. She turned on her tv and flipped through the channels. She stopped when she came to the familir color and sounds of MTV her favorite channel. Carson Daily was on hosting TRL so Chasity decided to watch it. The sounds of the tv filled her room but Chaisty's mind was on one thing. What Paul Haymen was going to do with her tonight when he requested her "services" for the first time. "Welcome back to TRL this next music video has spent five weekes at number five it is frankie jay and baby bash with suga!" Halfway threw the video there was a knock on the door. Chasity stood up and stared at the door a few minutes before answering. Paul Haymen was standing there with a smile on his face.  
  
Chasity closed the door behind her and the two begin to walk down the corridor towards the front of the arena. "Ah Chasity I must say you look stunning, I thought we would go to dinner then you could accompany me back to my hotel room. " Chasity didn't look at Paul as the came closer to the front of the arean. Outside waiting for them was a long black limosene. The driver open the door as Paul hurried her to enter first. He then got in behind her and instruced the driver to go and get both of their things. With this the driver close the door and went into the arena. Paul scooted closer to her and she could smell his sweet cologne. Wanting to throw up she quickly swallowd the thought. About ten minutes later the drive returned with their bags he put them in the trunk then made his way to the driver side. He sit in the seat and they begin to go towards the restraunt.  
  
Paul reached over and pushed the button to roll up the window. Chasity closed her eyes now nobody was there but them he had cut off the driver. Now he was free to have his way with her. Paul Haymen put his hand up to Chasity's cheek. He began to rub his hand up and down lightly. "Chasity you are a very pretty girl, I think you are going to be a big assest to the company." With this he leaned closer and kissed her on the lips. Chasity tried to pull away put Haymen only pulled her closer. As he was pulling away from her she saw the smile on his mouth. The limo stopped in front of an italin resturant. The driver came around and open the door. They both exited the limo and went into the resturant.   
  
They were seated and soon a waitress came over to get their drink orders. Without letting Chasity look through the menu Paul orderd a bottle of champange. The waitress wrote it down in her tablet then she left. A few minutes later she returned carrying a bottle of expensive chamgane and some glasses. She set them down on the table then she pulled her pad back out of her apron. "What can I get you guys to eat." Paul spoke up. "We will have the shrimp and pasta dinner please." The waitress once again wrote this down. After she was gone Paul returned to the bottle of champange. He poped it open and poured the glasses halfway full. He handed one to Chasity and she took it without hesitation. She put the glass to her mouth and without taking a breath she drank it straight down. After what seemed like forever the waitress came back carrying their plates. She sat them down infront of them and they began to eat. Soon Haymen wad done but Chasity was taking her time. She didn't want to finish and have to go back to the hotel with him. But soon she was out of food and Haymen asked for the check. He gave the waitress the money and her tip and then he led her out of the resturant to the limo. They both crawled in and just like before the events happned him rubbing her then kissing her. After a while the limo stopped at the hotel. The driver got out and open the trunk he gave their things to the luggage boy and then he opened the door for them. They both got out and entered the hotel.  
  
Paul walked over to the counter and asked for a suit. The man behind the counter got all of the usual details. Then he handed Haymen the Keys. Paul looked at Chasity and smiled he then took her hand and led her up to the room. They got on the elvator and the luggage boy behind them. When the elevator stopped the first person out was the luggage then Chasity then Paul. He led her up a long corridor then stopped infront of a room with the numbers 567 on the front. He put the key in the hole and unlocked the door. He opened the door for the luggage boy then Chasity then he himself enterd. He instructed where the luggage was to go. He then gave him a tip. When the boy was gone he sit on the bed and looked at Chasity. "Change into something more comfortable and met me back out here." Chasity obeyed. She sliped on her pink lace nighty and went back out into the room. Haymen looked her up and down then motioned for her to join him on the bed. Chasity did without little hesitation.  
  
When she sat down he scooted him self closer to her. He then put his arms around her and began to kiss her. Chasity closed her eyes and tried to think of something else. When she did manage to think of something else. She thought of John being with her there instead of Haymen. When she opened her eyes again to get rid of thought Paul was no kissing her neck and beging to remove her shirt. He slipped the straps down off of her arms. He then pulled himself closer to her and he slid his hands under her shirt. Taking it off. He began to let his mouth work down and soon his hands were on her thighs. He slid his hands into her night shorts and the fell off. He then worked his around until he had her competley nude. Chasity wanted to cry but she swallowd it. He shoved her down then he stripped himself down and joined her in the bed. He lied himself down on her and began to make love to her Chasity closed her eyes as Haymen got faster and moaned louder. Soon she felt him getting enough. Haymen moaned loud one last time then he rolled off of her. She tried to scoot over to the other side of the bed but he wouldn't let her. He held her until he was asleep. Chasity couldn't sleep all she could was keep going over the events. Soon a tear fell down her cheek and she couldn't hold it back anymore she began to sob wildly. 


	3. The next day's blood

Finally Chasity did manage to fall asleep. In the morning the sun hit her eyes forcing her to come out of her only scerenity. She noticed that she was free to move about and looked around in the bed. She let out a sigh of relief. Haymen was gone, she couldn't have had a more happier moment. She got out of bed and realized she was still naked. That is when the knowledege of what had happened to her last night hit. Feeling weak and dizzy she blacked out and fell. When Chasity came to she was still on the floor. With all the energy and strength she had she managed to pull herself up off the floor. She starred around the room and rememberd that today the Smackdown superstars had the day off. Feeling dirty and vunlerable she decided to take a shower. Chasity went over to her luggage and pulled out a pair of LEI jeans and a tank top. She went over to the closet and pulled out the shower towels she then eneterd the bathroom and layed her stuff about neatly. She steped in the shower and turned the water on. When it hit her she began to feel more relaxed and calm. Inside the bathroom there was a radio. Chasity reached out from the shower and clicked it on. The tunes began to fill the room helping her to feel even more screne.  
  
The song on the radio reminded her of her childhood and growing up with John. She began to remince about the good times and how she had ended up where she was. Soon she felt clean from the stigma she had gotten so she turned the water off and got out of the shower. She wrapped the towel around her sore and fragile body. Until last night she had been a virgin. Now instead of losing herself to the man of her dreams she lost it to a womenizing pig. But she quicly shook the thought before it was able to bring her down. She then went out into the hotel and sit on the bed. She reached over and grabed the lotion that had been placed on the nightstand. She rubbed it all over her body taking in the oder. When she felt that she had dried she went back into the bathroom and got herself ready. She put on her jeans and her shirt. She then threw her hair up in a ponytail and laced on her highheels. Chasity knew where John was staying so she decided to go see him and see how was he was doing. She picked up her purse and left her room. She walked down the corridor and got into the elevator. She pushed the button marked one and the elevator begin to move down. After a couple of seconds the elevator stopped and the doors opened. She hoped off the elevator. She walked up the clerks desk and told him she was leaving for the day but she would be back tonight. Also out of curiosty she asked him about a Paul Haymen. "He checked out early this morning mama, said he thought it would be better of him to go to a diffrent hotel." She thanked the clerk and left the hotel. She waved down a taxi and got in. "Where are you going?" "Marriot hotel on 61 please" With this she sat back and took in the sites of the town.  
  
The taxi stopped outside of a beatiful and tall buliding. Chasity paid the taxi driver and got out of the cab. She looked the building up and down in aw. Then she went inside. At the front there was clerk just like her hotel. She walked up to the clerk and asked him for the room number of John Cena. The man flashed her a friendly smile. "Well let me see oh yes here he is that is room 20, just down the hall actually." Chasity thanked the man and headed towards the direction he had pointed in. She walked down the hall slowly looking at the number of each room until she was standing infront of door number 20. She hoped that he was still here and that he hadn't left or anything. Right now she just needed to see and be close to her best friend. She knocked on the door and at first nobody answered.  
  
Then suddnely the door swings open and instead of John she sees Dawn Marie in her undies. "Can I help you?" Chasity can't find words instead she shakes her head and runs down the hall and out of the building. She keeps running trying to hold back the tears. She runs and she runs until she has ran all the way back to her hotel. She runs threw the doors and into the elevator. She runs off the elevator and into her room. She throws herself down on the bed and begins to cry. Meanwhile back at John's Dawn closes the door and goes back to bed. She crawls in and puts Johns arms around her. "Who was that baby?" Dawn yawns. "It was Chasity, when I asked her what she wanted she looked at me and took off running." John wraps himself closer to dawn. "I will call her later." With this the both of them trail back to sleep. (A/N: sorry forgot to add this earlier but John just got with Dawn Chasity didn't know, Also Chasity is in an abusive relationship with scott stiner. Sorry about that!)  
  
Chasity dosen't get to cry long when she hears the voice of her boyfriend outside her door. She gets herself off of the bed wearily and opens the door. Scott is standing there and without being asked he barges into her room. Chasity knows that he is mad. "WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU LAST NIGHT?" he screams. Chasity walks up to him and puts her hand in his. "I was out with a friend last night please calm down!" Scott looks at her and he only gets angerier. "I DON'T BELIEVE THAT YOU LYING WHORE, NOW WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT? FUCKING SOMEOTHER GUY!" Chasity can't take anymore she pulls her self away from him and begins to shout herself. "I TOLD YOU I WEN'T OUT WITH SOME FRIENDS YOU KNOW THAT I AM A VIRGIN AND......" Before Chasity can finish her sentance Scott slaps her knocking her down. He then stands over her and begins to beat her. "YOU WHORE I WILL TEACH YOU WHO YOU BELONG TO!!" Scott then slaps her one final time causing Chasity to bleed. He leaves the room in a rage. She stands up and the tears flow even harder. First John is fucking Dawn then Scott comes and beats the hell out of her. She makes her way into the bathroom to see that she is bleeding from her lip and nose. She cleans the blood off and looks at the wounds. She has a gash on her lips, a black eye, a gash above her eyebrow and a her nose has a gash. She then comes back out and lies down on the bed again she strarts to sob. Soaking up the bloody tears. 


	4. The sceret splur

Chasity falls asleep and is starting a dream when the phone rings. She opens her eyes weakly and she sets up. The phone continues to ring in a violent tone. She pushes herself up and walks over to the phone. She picks it up and a shooting spark of pain runs into her. She is them reminded of her lip. She sets the phone on the other side of her face and talks into it. "Hello" A voice at the other end answers her back. "Hey, is this Chasity?" "It is" "Oh, Hi dog, it is John, so what is up how come you came over earlier then just ran away?" Chasity takes a deep breath and thinks about what she saw. "I was just really upset that you didn't tell me that you and Dawn Marie had a thing." John takes a deep breath then sighs"yeah sorry I was gonna tell ya I just didn't know the right time, but anyway you wanna grab some lunch?" "That would be nice." "Okay I will meet you at your hotel okay in about half an hour" "Okay bye John." "Bye sweets." With this the other end went dead. Chasity hung up the phone and went over to her luggage. If her and John were going out she wanted to look her best. She found her ruffled white skirt and her pink tanktop and scarf and her pair of white and pink heels. She was heading towards the bathroom when there was a knock on the door. Startled she dropped her stuff on the floor. Chasity quickly bent down and picked it up then went over to the door. When she opend it she almost fainted.  
  
Scott was standing in the door way with a teddy bear and a single with rose. He handed the items to Chasity and asked her if he could come in. She opens the door for him and then takes the items to the table by her bed and sets them down. Scott sits on the bed and looks at the clothes scatterd about. He then looks at his girlfriends face and the damage he had done to her beatuy. He closes his eyes and as he is opening them a single tear runs down his cheek. He sits Chasity down beside him and begins his speech to her. "Chasity baby, I am sorry for what I did earlier, just sometimes I get scared that you are gonna find somebody better than me." Chasity says not a word but just looks down at the floor. Scott picks up her chin so that she is forced to look into his eyes."Chasity sweetie you know I love you and I had no right for anything I did I know you would never cheat on me or anything, I have a problem baby I am so sorry next time I do something like that I want you to hurt me back so I stop before I do something I can't take back." Chasity feels the tears rise within her. Scott isn't a bad guy he has his days but she did cheat on him not on purpose but she did she had to tell him now. She looks at him and tears fall like rain.  
  
"Scott don't be mad at me but I have to tell you this." Scott looks at her and Chasity sees his fist clench up. "I won't be mad baby just tell me." He says reassuringly. Chasity takes in a deep breath then sighs as the air comes out. " Last Night I wasn't out with my friends, I was here with Paul Haymen and we made love." Scott gets up and starts to pace around the room. He then sits back down on the bed and the tears start to fall. "Let me explain Scott I didn't enjoy it, but yesterday he suspened John and I told John I would help him out, So I went to talk to Haymen and I told him if he didn't suspend John I would do anything, So he said I had to give him my services, he took me out to dinner then he brought me back here and forced me to have sex with him, I didn't enjoy but he did and I couldn't protest because then he would just suspend John anyway."Scott pulls Chasity close to him as they both cry. "Baby I am not mad at you I am going to kill Haymen for this he had no fucking right to do that to you, I am just happy you were honest with me." Scott looks into her eyes then he kisses her. "Scott please don't do anything he will suspend John and we need him on our side." "Your right, well I have to go I just wanted to sorry for earlier and make sure you were okay, I will talk to you later okay babe." Chasity shakes her head as Scott is exiting the door.  
  
Chasity stands and picks her clothes up she then goes into bath room. She pulls her other top off and puts her dedorant on she then puts the fresh top on and ties the scarf around her neck. She then takes of her LEI and puts her skirt on. She takes down her hair which is muffled because of earlier events. She takes the curling iron off of its shelve and plugs it in. She curls section after section until the the ends are curly and bouncy. She lightly sprays them down with hairspray. She looks at herself in the mirror and sees her reflection brused and torn. She gets out her compact and make up. She starts by spreading foundation onto her face. She tires to cover her black and each gash. Chasity does a pretty good job for the most part they are invisiable. She then applies masscara to her eyelashes. They become full. She puts on her eyeliner, the blush, then lipliner and lipstick, last of all she applies her pinkish white eyeshadow. She takes one last look in the mirror with statsfaction.  
  
Chasity sits on the bed and is putting on her high heels when she hears someone out side her door. Within a few seconds there is a knock. She gets up with one shoe on and answers the door. It is John she tells him to come in and he does. He plops himself down in the chair across from the bed and watches her put her other shoe on. "Hey dog what up?" He asks smiling. Chasity looks at him and for a moment she wants to cry he will never know all the secrets bottled up inside her. She looks at him in the chair wearing his thug pants and his jeresy. Chasity stands and askes him if he is ready to go. He signals that he is. They leave the hotel and call for a taxi once outside. When the taxi stops they both get in and John tells the driver where to take them. Meanwhile the two have a lot to converse about.  
  
"You know Chasity this morning I got a call from Paul Haymen saying that Im not suspended and that a friend helped me out in a very special way." At this Chasity closes her eyes and Cena can sense something is wrong with his friend. "Hey girl what is wrong wit you?" John asks scooting closer to his friend. Chasity looks at him and she starts to cry. "Oh I am fine I am just so happy for you." John knows that his friends is lying. He takes her hand into his and tries again. "Chasity I can read you better than that I know something is wrong with you now what is it?" Chasity looks at him and she begins to sob even harder. "Oh John he is right a friend did help you, I helped you, I had to sleep with him so he wouldn't suspend you!" John can only look at his friend. "Chasity omg I am so sorry I never meant to hurt you like that I didn't know you would ever have to do something like that, what the fuck was I thinking I should have fought my own battles." Chasity can't take it anymore. She tells the cab driver to stop. They have only gone a few feet from the hotel. She looks out the window then at John who is confused. "DAMN IT JOHN I DID BECAUSE I.I.I WELL I LOVE YOU!." With this Chasity gets out of the cab. She runs like before to her room and throws herself on the bed leaving John behind in the cab. She sobs until she can't sob anymore. She sobs until she is asleep.  
  
Meanwhile John has the driver take him back to his hotel. He gets out and pays his fare. He walks up to his room trying to take in everything that had happened to him and his best friend. She loved him yet he could never get past himself to see that. Instead of trying to love back he fucked the other divas on the roster and let her suffer with her abusive boyfriend that he hooked her up with. Yes she told him everything how he had hit her and beaten until she was almost dead and yet he just ignored it all hoping that someday it would all just go away and now he had let his best friend get raped. How would he be able to look at Chasity ever again when he had been the the one who had brought her some much pain.   
  
(A/N: I feel this maybe one of my best stories yet. Please keeping readin and reviewin hehehe I know it is kinda sad what a freind has to do for one to see that they love them.Man I love John he is so cool anyway. Thanks and keep reading!) 


	5. The club

Chasity woke up about an hour later sad and yet relieved that she had gotten the load off of her shoulders. She looked around the room and begin to think. How would she be able to face John? What would happen to her and Scott? Oh my she had forgotten about him. Chasity knew that she should tell him the truth and just end it so she wouldn't end up hurting him later on. She picked up the phone and punched in Scott's number. It rang and about after ten rings he picked up the phone. "Hello Scott, it is Chasity and I need to talk to you." She hears a yawn followed by a sigh. "Sure baby what is it?" Chasity felt like crying she didn't want to hurt Scott but he had hit her so she knew she shouldn't be crying but she wanted to. "Um, Scott, I think that we should just be friends, right now I love somebody else and I just don't think I can lie to you anymore when I don't love you, please understand we can still be friends though." There was nothing but silence. "Sure Chaisty whatever you say." With that the phone clicked down hard.  
  
Chasity sit there with her head in hands recalling everything that had happened to her. Paul, Scott and the cab scene. She decided she needed to get away. She stood up and went over to her bag. She started to suffle through it until she found what she was looking for. She headed for the bathroom. Once in the bathroom. She stripped down. She then put the black cocktail dress on. She examined herself in the mirror over and over again. Deciding that she looked hot she turned the water on and began to wash her face taking off all of the makeup. Her eye was starting to turn normal again. Once she had all of the makeup off she applied a fresh coat of everything and this time she decided to go with purple eyeshadow. She then turned off the water. Put her makeup away and went out to the bed. She sat on the bed and put on her black hills that went up to her knees. She then put on her black flower pendant that John had given her for her birthday. She stood and grabed her black leather purse and head for the door. She walked on to the elevator out of the hotel and caught a cab.  
  
When the car had stopped she was outside of club RA. She paid what she owed and got out of the car. She walked up to the door and enterd. She decided to see if she could get into the VIP section because she wasn't in the mood to be seen and have a crowd start. She was let in and taken to a booth. Chasity had just sit down when someone joined her. It was Paul Haymen and Brock. They both were smiling and laughing. "Hi love what brings you to this club tonight?" Asked Paul, Chasity just gave Paul a dirty look. "Fuck off Paul you don't own me I can go wherever I want." Paul's mouth dropped open. " Well just the opposite pretty I do own you don't forget that." With this Paul and Brock got up and went to another booth filled with women. Chasity just rolled her eyes and orderd a martini.   
  
Chasity started to sip her drink and look around when her eyes caught the figure of something she didn't want to see. John was here and he was with his friends and Dawn Marie. They all eneterd the club and were taken to a booth just a few away from hers. She looked at something else pretending not to care that they were there or that she even saw them. John was sitting next to Dawn who was up on him but he ddin't really seem to be that much into her instead his eyes were fixed on Chasity. Who decided to do something else besides sit there and mope because John was here. Instead she up and headed towards the dance floor. She was out there dancing away not caring. John decided the only way to get to her was to joing her. So he went on to the dance floor and he caught her. "Chasity we need to talk later come to my hotel room yo." With that him and his friends left the club to go somewhere else. 


	6. The truth comes out!

Chasity decided that she had enough of the club so she left and cued for a taxi. When the taxi stopped she got in and asked the driver to take her to the hotel that John was staying in. The driver was a older man and he was really talkative. "Hi, Don't I know you from somewhere?" He asked looking at Chasity in the mirror. She smiled and was actually happy to have someone to talk to because she didn't want to think about John. "Do you watch wrestling?" The old man raised an eyebrow then looked at her. "Yeah I do, Wait I know your Chasity the new diva right?" She smiled even bigger it made her happy to know that people were notcing her. "Yes, I am." The taxi driver smiled. "I love your moves doll, my wife use to be a wreslter." Chasity was about to speak when he stopped in front of the hotel. "Would you like an autograph?" She asked. He smiled "If its not to much trouble." Chasity smiled and signed her name to a napkin she had brougt back from the club. "Here ya go and how much do I owe?" The old man look at the singautre "nothing condiser it a favor from me." She thanked him and got out of the cab.  
  
The cab pulled off as she was entering the building. The man behind the counter looked at her and asked her if she need something. She told him that she knew where she was going and she headed down the hall. She looked at the all the numbers until she stopped in front of room number 20. She took a deep breath why was she here? She thought to herself. She put her hand up to the door and knocked. Almost instantley John was at the door. He opened it and smiled at her. She walked in and sit down on his bed. She looked around and she could see that Dawn Marie was obviously staying here to. She saw a bundle of female clothing scatterd about. John closed the door and came and set next to her on the bed. He just looked at her until Chasity broke the ice. "What did you want to talk to me about?" He looked around the room and put a hand on the back of his neck and let out a heavy sigh. "I wanted to talk to you about earlier the whole cab thing." Chasity felt like crying. Why did John have to confront her why couldn't he just let things go. He looked at her and she could see the tears in his eyes. "Chasity why did you, why did you sleep with Paul Haymen?" Chasity looked at him and began to cry. "I did it because I know how much wrestling means to you and also because like I said earlier I love you." He looked at her and then he stood up and began to pace around the room.  
  
"Chasity I never told anybody this but I always cried when I was alone, I was so unhappy because I didn't think anybody could ever love me, but you proved me wrong and loved me no matter what I did to you." Chasity looked at him and smiled. "John I do love you I even broke up with Scott because my heart belongs to you and I have kept that inside for so long." John goes to the bed and sits next to her. "Chasity I love you to I was just afraid to tell you because I have a history of sleeping around and I ignored everything that has happened to you and....." Chasity cut him off. "John nothing that has happened to me has been your fault, dont evert hink that." The words make Johm feel better because he meets his friend in and embrace. Chasity looks up at John and their eyes met. He then bends in letting his lips touch hers and they share a passinoate kiss. When they pull away both of the are speechless. Chasity just looks at John and feels her heart fill with joy and John does the same. Then they lean in and share another kiss. 


	7. He won't hurt her

Chasity looks at John and his wholeness. She knew at that moment that she really did love him and that she wanted to be with him and be the one he needed. She wanted to make it so easy for him. She wanted to comfort when he was in pain or was unsure. She looked at him. "What do we do from here John?" She asked with a sincereity in her voice. He looked at her and he knew that her loved her just as much. He wondered why he hadn't seen it earlier. " I don't know." He was at a loss for words. She starred around the room and then her eyes rested upon a picture of John and Dawn. They were both smiling and they both looked so happy. Chasity began to fill regret and guilt for kissing the man of one of her good friends. What had she been thinking John wasn't a free man and Dawn loved him just as much as she did. She looked at John again. "Well.....Do we be friends or lovers or not talk to each other anymore?" He was also looking at the picture. "Chasity I can't do this I can't hurt Dawn, I think that we should just be friends until I can let her down easily." Chasity smiled "Yeah that is a good idea, well I better be going we have a long day tommrrow." With this Chasity stood and left his room.  
  
Back at her hotel room Chasity lies in her bed tossing and turning. Why? Why? Did she have to tell John how she felt. All it led to was heartache. She should have known he would try and do the right thing with Dawn. He had promised to love her forever then Chasity had to show up and make everything difficult. Why couldn't she have just kept it to herself. Chasity started to cry. Then something came to her mind that she hadn't thought of before. John had told her this a few days earlier. That he was going to ask Dawn to marry him. How could she have forgotten about that. Curious and guilty she reached over for the telephone. She punched in John's number and waited for someone to pick up.  
  
"Hello" said a droggy voice on the other end. "Hello John? It is Chasity I wanted to ask you something." There was a yawn then a deep enhale. "Okay what is it?" Chasity felt like she wanted to cry again. She had been so selfish. "John are you still going to ask Dawn to marry you?" There was nothing but silence at the other end of the line. "John?" Still there was nothing. The finally John came back on the line. "I don't know Chasity I just don't know, can we talk about this later when Dawn isn't here?" "Sure see ya tommrrow, Love ya bro bye." "Bye Chas and good night." With this there was a click at the other end. Chasity now layed down back in bed and let her mind wonder. It started to wonder back to Scott and John and Chasity felt that she needed to talk to Scott. So once again she reached over and picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello" said a deep voice at the other end. "Hi Scott?" "Yeah who is this?" Chasity took a deep breath. "Hey Scott it is Chasity, How are you doing? Did I wake you up?" Scott yawned. "Oh Hi, No I was just about to go to sleep I am doing good how about you?" "I am doing good, ummm Scott I just want to talk is that okay?" "Sure what do you need to talk about?" "Well I went over to John's today and told him that I love him and he loves me two but he also loves Dawn and now I just feel so damn guilty about it." "Oh Chasity that is what I love about you, but don't feel guilty you feel how you feel and John is the one who should feel bad how can he still lead Dawn on if he loves you to." "Look Chasity can we talk some more tommrrow I am tired." "Sure night Scott." "Night Chasity I love you Oh wait I know what I wanted to ask you do you think we could try being more than friends again? I miss you Chasity" "I don't know I will think about it and tell you tommrrow bye" There was a click. Chasity rolled back over and looked at the celing. She couldn't go to sleep she had a song stuck in her head. It was Cher After all. So Chasity began to sing it to herself.  
  
*Well here we are again,  
  
I guess it must be fate,   
  
We tired it on our own but deep inside we've known,   
  
Wed be back to self inspect,   
  
I still remember when your kiss was so brand new,   
  
Every memory repeats every step I take retreats   
  
Every journey always brings me back to you  
  
After all the stops and starts we keep coming back to these to hearts two angels whove been rescured from Before and after all that we have been through it all comes down to me and you I guess its meant to be Forever you and me after all   
  
When love is truly right this time its truly right it lives from year to year  
  
It changes as it goes and on the way it grows but it never disappers   
  
After all the stops and starts we keep coming back to thse to hearts two angels whove been rescured from Before and after all that we have been through it all comes down to me and you I guess its meant to be Forever you and me after all   
  
Oh you are just beyond my touch  
  
You know I need you so much   
  
After all what else is living for   
  
Afterall the stops and starts we keep coming back to these to hearts two angels whove been rescured from Before and after all that we have been through it all comes down to me and you I guess its meant to be Forever you and me after all   
  
Not long after this Chasity feel asleep thinking of John. 


	8. The flight

Chasity yawned and rolled over to look at her clock. It was about 7:00 in the morning. She then realized this only gave her an hour to get ready before the Smackdown meeting that the superstars had today before they hit the road. This was there plan. This morning they would have a meeting to get their scripts than they would pack up and head for the plane about 10:00 the plan was to land in Washington by 3:00 and start the show about 5:00. Chasity jumped out of the bed and went through her bags for something to wear. After pulling out some shorts and a pastel yellow shirt she the ran into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. The water hit her face waking her up and giving her a sense of refreshment. She then jumped out of the shower and began to dry herself off. She then put on her short and yer yellow top. She looked into the mirror and started to apply her makeup. Last but not least she put her hair up in a ponytail.  
  
She set down on the bed and began to put on her shoes. She then looked around her room and headed for the confrence room in the hotel because most of the roster was staying there. She entered the confrence room and looked around she was one of the first people there. She sat down in chair and waited for everybody else to show up. Soon piled in Zach, Torrie, Billy, Rey Rey, FBI, Rikishi, Paul Haymen, Brock, A-Train and some of the rest. Last came in Dawn Marie and John Cena. They set at the end of the table away from Chasity. Paul Haymen looked at her and smiled he then began to hand out scripts. Once the scripts were passed out he sat infront of the superstars. "Welcome everybody, I am trusting you had a good day off, well back to work everybody has in front of them this week's show's scripts, please read them on the flight and be ready to go tonight." With that he disambled the meeting. The starts started to talk to eachother about what they got. Chasity just got up and went to her room.  
  
Once in her room she started to go through her closet and drawers to pack. She pulled her suitcase out and started to shover all her belongings in. The last thing she picked up and was picture of her and John that had been taken a few years ago at one of the shows. She didn't put this in her bag she just sat it one top. She grabed all of her stuff and headed downstairs to grab a cab to go to the airport. When she got downstairs Brock was also outside waiting for cab she just ignored him and waved for a taxi. When a taxi stop she went to get in but Brock jumed infront of her and got in first. He offered to share and cab and she agreed just for the fact that she didn't want to wait for another. On the way to the airport they said not a word to eachother. They stopped in front of the airport and Chasity ran out of the cab. She went inside the airport and found her gate. The WWE had gotten their own jet. She gave her ticket to the hostess and boarded the plane. She put her stuff above her except for her picture she put that beside her. She picked up a magazine and started to read waiting for the others.  
  
Soon a flood of WWE superstars begin to load the plane. Chasity wasn't paying attention when someone set beside her she looked up and saw that it was Paul Haymen. She just went back to her maganzine and ignored him. Soon he was listening to his own walkman. The plane took off getting bored with her magazine. She pulled out her script and she began to read it. This week was pretty intersting for her. She had a plot with none other then Brock who was suppose to turn against her and John was suppose to save her. Chasity looked at Haymen and wondered if he had done it on purpose. She then put the script back and closer her eyes. Soon she felt a hand on her neck. She turned around and was suprised to see John. He smiled at her and picked up the picture. "Wow that is cute" Chasity just smiled "Hey it is my favorite picture." John just smiled and gave her the picture back. She closed her eyes and went to sleep. 


	9. The Second Chance

Chasity woke up and to her suprize Paul Haymen wasn't there anymore. He had moved to sit next to Brock and all of his gang. Chasity looked around for her picture. Then she found it on the floor by her feet. She picked it up and put it in the seat next to her just to guarntee that no unwanted guest would sit next to her. She smiled as the hostess started to come around. She wondered how long she had been asleep. When the hostess came around and asked her if she would like anything to drink she ordered a beer. Then Chasity asked what time it was to her suprize it was about 1:00. They would be landing soon. The hostess came back with her drink and handed it to Chasity. Chasity took it and began to drink. Then she heard a voice. She looked up to see Torrie standing by her. "Chasity is this seat taken?" Chasity moved the picture and Torrie set down.  
  
"Why aren't you sitting by Billy?" Torrie looked at her and smiled. "All the seats by him are taken so I came back here a little ways." Chasity smiled as Torrie picked up the picture of her and John. "This is cute!" "Thanks" Chasity said taking the picture back. Chasity put it beside her and looked over at Torrie, she was going through her plot for the next couple of shows. "So what did you get stuck with." Torrie looked at her and smiled. "It looks like Dawn and I get to battle it out again and that I get to be a "student" of Johns." Torrie laughed at this thought and Chasity couldn't help but to laugh with her. "So Chas what is your big plot?" Chasity rolled her eyes and began to tell her what she was stuck in. " I get to start something with Brock then John is going to save me." Torrie begins to laugh. "Wow John is busy" with this both girls start to giggle. John who had been asleep wakes up and leans over to talk to them. "What is so funny ladies?" Chasity looked at him "nothing man whore" John just rolled his eyes as the girls laugh.  
  
Chasity was happy to have some company but she couldn't wait for the plane to land so she could get a shower and get the show tapped already. Thinking of something she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. She had put it in there when she had gotten on the plane. She looked over at Torrie who was a sleep then she punched in the numbers of Scott. There was ringing at the other end then a voice came on. "Hello" Chasity smiled it was good to hear a familir voice. "Hello Scott it is Chasity" "Oh Hi sweetpie what are you up to?" "Nothing just waiting for the plane to land in Washington, So where are you guys headed?" "Oh shit, Ummmmmmmm Oh yeah New York road to wrestlemania." "Oh that sounds like fun so can we continue our chat from yesterday?" "Sure let me call you back okay?" "yeah bye" With this there was a click. Chasity closed her phone and waited for it to ring back. In the meantime she orderd another drink. Behind her she could hear John and Dawn talking.  
  
"Beep" her phone ringed and she quickly picked it up. "Hi Chas sorry we had a quick meeting on our flight." "That is okay Scott, so ummm do you even remember what we were talking about?" "Sure,, you told John you love him and now you feel bad." "Yeah I do I just don't know why I told him." "Chas dear you have that right." "Yeah I guess you are right." "I know I am right he is the one leading Dawn on when he has feelings for both her and another women." "True Scott True." "Just don't get your hopes up to high, I have known John for a longtime and about as long as I have known him those two have been toghether." "Yeah I know." "So did you think about what I asked you?" "I did Scott." "Well what is your answer?" " Well.. Scott I miss you to but I don't miss being beat and I am willing to give it another shot but the first time you lay a hand on me I am out of there and we are through for good." "Okay Chas I promise to take better care of you this time." " I hope Scott I certainly hope so." " Well I gotta go we are landing I will call you as soon as he land okay?" "Yeah." "Bye I love you Chasity and thanks for the second chance." "Your welcome Scott and I love you too bye." There was a click and Chasity looked out the window at the clouds rolling by. 


	10. The landing

A voice came overhead. "We are going to be landing in about ten minutes thanks for flying with us and we hope it was a nice flight." Superstars that had been asleep woke up and started to strech. There was alot of yawing going on. Next to her Torrie had woken was looking around confused. She yawned and looked over at Chasity. "I am so happy we are landing I can't wait to get off this Damn plane." Chasity smiled "yeah I agree, I can't wait to go take a shower." Torrie nod and began to look around for Billy. Chasity looked out the window again and saw that the plane was coming closer and closer to a strip. Soon the plane came to a stop. A hostess stood infront of them. "Don't forget to exit at the right of the plane, get your luggage and please watch your step, it was nice flying with you." At this all of the numb stars got up and reached for the overhead compartments taking out their luggage they began to pile off the plane. Chasity was one of the last off the plane. She walked around the airport then she saw a man holding a sign with her name on it. She walked up to him and he took her stuff and started to walk she followed him and he lead her to a limmo that was waiting for her. The man put her stuff in the trunk and open the door for her she got in. He went around and enterd. The he started to drive towards the hotel. She was looking out the window when her cell phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and looked at the number.  
  
"Hello." "Hi Babe, It is Scott we landed about an hour ago." "Oh we just landed I am on my way to the hotel." "Oh, I miss you I can't wait until we get our days off." "Me to Scott I miss you." "Chasity are you going to move back in?" "I don't know Scott maybe depends on how well we do." "Oh that is cool I brought you a suprise." "Oh Scott you shouldn't have!" "No I wanted to, it should be waiting for you at the hotel." "Oh Scott thank you that is so sweeet." "Anytime Chasity." "Oh Scott I have to go we are almost at the hotel call me tonight okay?" "Okay sweetie I love you." " I love you two bye." There was a click and the line went dead. Chasity put the phone back in her pocket as the limmo pulled up to a marriot hotel.  
  
The driver went to the back and pulled her luggage out of the trunk. The man in a red suit then put it on a dolly and headed into the hotel. Chasity got out of the limo and thanked the driver. He just smiled then got back in the limo and drove off. Chasity enterd the hotel and walked up to the clerk's desk. He asked for the usual details he then handed her a key. She was going to stay on the first floor. The luggage guy started to walk towards her hall with Chasity behind him. He stopped in front a room with the numbers 10 on it. Chasity stepped in front of him and unlocked the door. He walked in behind her and started to pile her cases on the floor. When he was done Chasity gave him a tip he thanked her and left. She looked at her things. Then she began to put them away.  
  
First she unpacked her clothes she put them away so nicley in her closet. Then she unpacked her wrestling outfits which she stuck in a draw by her bed. Then she unpacked all of her makeup and femnine products. Then she unpacked her shirts and things of the that sort. She set on the bed and looked around the room when she noticed a table in the corner that she had not noticed before. On the table was a brown teddy beart holding a single white rose. She got off the bed and went to the table. She picke the bear up and looked at it. He was rather cute underneath the bear was a letter. She opened it and began to read it.  
  
My dearest Chasity,  
  
I hope that this letter find you well in Washington. I miss you alot and I can't wait for the first chance that we get to spend together. Thank you for giving me another chance. It means so much to me and so do you. I don't want to ever lose you I love you more than life itself. No matter what I do or say you need to know and understand that. Thank you for all your support and love back even though I haven't always been the best man in the world. I can't wait to see you again. Until next time.  
  
Love Scott.  
  
  
  
Chasity took the bear and set it on her bed then she shoved the note in the drawer with her wrestling clothes she looked at the clock and realized they would be taping the show in about an hour. In a hurry she scrambled to get her things. Then she hurried to the bathroom and jumped in the shower. She turned on the water and began to wash herself. She began to think but then she shook the thought she couldn't think know it would have to later. She got out of the shower and dressed herself in her wrestling attire she was suppose to wear that night. She did her makeup and hair. She then threw her dirty clothes on the floor as she left her room and went down stairs to get a taxi. She grabbed one and headed towards the areana. When the taxi stopped she was outside of the biggest arena in Washington. She paid her fare and ran in the arena. She began to search for the women's locker room. When she eneterd Steph was there talking to all the girls about the show. It was about to start all they had to wait for were the fans to get seated and ready. 


	11. MiNiDaWn

Smackdown began by Paul Haymen walking down to the ring and trying to pump up the crowd that had gatherd. Nobody really liked the man but he had a way of pumping up the crowd and the superstars and you had to respect him for that. Chasity wondered about Paul. Nobody knew to much about his presonal life or his history for that matter of a fact. Chasity went over her lines and parts again. It was simple but she didn't want to mess up. Paul Heyman left the ring and the night began. The first match was Rey V Jamie for the title. Chasity watched on cheering for Rey. Both men enterned and the match began. Rey was in the lead for the whole match. Jamie set himself up allowing Rey to give him the 619 then west coast pop and keep the title.The next match of the night was Cena V Bigshow in a titlematch. Chasity watched intenstly as John wrestled the BigShow. Torrie was with Cena and she seemed to have put on a rapper persona. The match went back and forth from Cena to BigShow to Cena and then back to the BigShow. Big show was about to perfrom his finishing move when Torrie threw a chair to Cena then distracted the Ref. Cena used this advantage and picked up the win. They were about to go backstage when Dawn came waltezing out. She announced to the whole world that she was pregnant. Then her and John with Torrie headed backstage. She came to the locker room and Chasity congradulated her altough she was upset and shaken inside. Now she would never be with John. Her match was next.   
  
Chasity watched from the back. She didn't quite have to rush out there yet in fact she even had a cue. She watched as Kurt got the upper hand this made her really happy. Even though she was going to be helping Brock she didn't like him and she hoped Kurt would win. Brock once again gained the upperhand for the second time in the match. On cue Chasity ran down to the ring and grabbed a chair. She then crept into the ring and hit Kurt in the back of the head with a chair. He fell over and Brock used this to give him the F5 and pick up the win. Chasity jumped into his arms and he carried her out of the ring and halfway up the ramp like he was suppose to. But halfway up the ramp he bent in and kissed Chasity. She didn't know what to do it wasn't in the script. They reached backstage and Chasity jumped out of Brock's arms she looked at him and slapped him. Brock looked at her rubbing his cheek. "What the hell was that for?" Chasity looked at him with pure anger in her eyes. "You know what that was for!" He looked at her then he grabbed Chasity by her hair. Brock was about to hit her when Cena rushed out and decked Brock. He picked himself up and left. John bent down by Chasity to help her up. "Are you okay baby girl?" Chasity stood and looked into John's eyes. A cloud of sadness filled her and without saying anything she ran towards the locker room.   
  
Chasity slammed the door of the lockeroom and rested against it. She closed her eyes and let the pain inside of her dwinddle down. She then opened her eyes and looked around the room. She decided to leave since they got the rest of the week off. She walked over to her bag and started to pack her things. She then picked up her bag and left the locker room. As she was heading towards of the arena she ran into Vince. He smiled and congradulated her on her match. Chasity thanked him then went outside and waited for a taxi. The yellow ford stopped she put her bags in the trunk and climbed in the car. She gave the driver the address of her hotel. As he stepped on the gas Chasity looked out the window at the arena. She saw John come out the doors with Dawn. She turned her gaze and watched the buildings go by as they drove.   
  
The taxi stopped infront of a marriot hotel. Chasity paid her fare and thanked the driver. She then got her things and went into the hotel. The man behind the clerk's desk just smiled at her as she went towards her room. She walked down the hall looking at all of the numbers then she stopped in front of her room. She set her bag on the floor and took her key out. She put her key in the hole and turned. The door unlocked with a click. She opend the door and threw her stuff in the corner. She then switched on the light. Chasity screamed as a figured moved towards her. Then she realized it was Scott. He took her in his arms and began to rock her gently. He asked her why she had screamd all she could tell him was that she was jumpy. She was actually happy to see Scott. They made their way to the bed and they both crawled in. Chasity laid herself down on Scott's chest and began to listen to his heartbeat. "What are you doing here so early?" She could hear him breath. "Happy Valentine's Day sweetie." Chasity looked at him and Scott smiled at her. He then bent down and kissed her. Chasity kissed back missing his lips and soft touch. Scott then began to kiss her neck.  
  
Chasity loosend up and rolled over. Scott rolled on to her and continued to kiss her neck. Soon the two of them were naked and were one on the bed. Chasity felt herself fall from realtiy. This just felt right to her. She knew that she needed to get over John he was starting his family and she needed to do the same. Panting and exhuasted she laid herself across Scott once again. He put his arm around her and began to ceress her hair with his other hand. She whisperd "I love you" as she drifted off to sleep. 


	12. He KiSsEd SoMeOnE eLsE

Chasity yawned and felt around to see where she was. She then opened her eyes and looked around the room. Scott wasn't there and she couldn't figure out where he might have been since they had the rest of the week off. Chasity shook her head and sit up in the bed. She then put her feet on the floor with another yawn. She stood up and grabbed her house coat. She wrapped it around her body and went towards the kitchen. The rooms they stayed in where always nice and had everything a small apartment had. Chasity reached for the coffee pot and plugged it in. She then turned it on and listned as it started to putt. There was a knock on the door. Chasity listned carefully again to make sure she had really heard the knock. She left the kitchen and answered the door. It was John and he looked really upset so she invited him. He stepped in and looked around the room then he took a seat on the bed. Chasity set next to him and looked into his beatiful blue eyes.  
  
John met her gaze halfway then he shook his head trying to shake the thought. She looked at her and he could feel his heart break how could he tell her what he had just saw. She looked at him again and knew that he was going to cry but he swallowed the lump before it could come out. "John what is wrong?" He looks at her again and he leans over taking Chasity's hand in his own. "Oh Chasity I need to tell you something but I can't." She pulled her hand away from him and scooted over. "John please tell me what is it?" He sighed he couldn't find the words to say to her. "Chasity I just saw Scott with some women and they were kissing pretty heavily." Chasity could feel the anger and sadness boil inside of her. She stood and started to pace about the room. "What the hell?" John stood and walked over to her. He put her in his arms as Chasity began to sob wildly. "I don't understand John why?" John shushed her just holding his best friend. Chastiy began to calm down as John set her back down on the bed. Chasity looked at him with her red eyes and she smiled at him. John started to feel better. He stood and put his hand on his neck. "Well I should be going Dawn is going to start worrying." Chasity shook her head and watched John as he left her there in silence.  
  
Chasity got off the bed and went back to the kitchen she poured herself a cup of coffee then went back into the living room and began to go her things to find something to wear.Finally she came across her white mini skirt and pink lace shirt. She set them out on the bed and then set next to the clothing. She held her cup to her mouth and inhaled the aroma. She then drank her coffee down. She set the cup on the dresser and picked up her clothes heading to the bathroom. She changed quickly and without little effort she didn't care anymore her life was falling apart beneth her and she felt like she was losing control. She then stepped out of the bathroom and her mouth hit the floor. Scott was standing there with a smile on his face. "Hi sweetie." She walked over to him and slapped him in the face. Scott looked at her as his smile faded. "What the hell was that for?" Chasity glared at him as the tears began to fall. "You know what that was for." He looked at her and he could feel the anger get the best of him. "You were kissing some slut in the hallway John seen you so don't try to deny it." He looked at her before raising his hand and planting it across her cheek. "I was and you don't own me and can't tell me what to do or have the right to hit me." Chasity stood and looked at him. " I do have the right, I though you loved me, You know what Scott no more this time it is over get out and don't come back." He walked up to her and looked her in the eyes he then pushed her and began to pack his things. He took up his bags and slammed the door as he walked out of her life forever. Chasity fell to her knees and began to sob wildly. 


	13. Depression

Months had passed by and Chasity had become more and more depressed she never left her room unless it was to tape a show. She couldn't see the point in life and she wouldn't allow anybody to be near her or talk to her or anything. Scott had went back to RAW and was living his life without her. He had a new girlfriend named Lita and they were very much in love. He didn't hit her like he had Chasity and he didn't cheat on her either. They had even gotten engaged. Chasity just lied around and watched the time pass by. Dawn was about five months and showing. John didn't even know that she was alive anymore. He always with Dawn rubbing her belly and serving her. It was a Thursday and Paul Haymen decided that instead of taping the show they were going to do it live. Chasity was still in her plot with Brock and his abuse just kept getting worse. John hadn't rescued her yet. Hell he hadn't been there for the past two months.   
  
It was about one in the afternoon and there was about four hours until the show. The superstars had been thrilled that they were doing a live show. There had never been anything like it before. Chasity was lying on the floor looking at the ceiling. She reached over and put her hand back into the bag. She pulled out a chip and popped it in her mouth. All she did was eat to try and fill the void. She had gained twenty pounds. She chewed her chip then swallowed. As it slid down her throat she felt the void fill. She smiled but then it quickly disapperd. So again she reached over and grabbed some more chips. One by one she placed them in her mouth. She moved her jaw up and down the silence in the room was killed by the crunching of her chips. She swallowed and allowed the chips to go down. She closed her eyes and let the tears run down her cheek.   
  
When Chasity opened her eyes it was about four thirty. She had about an hour until the show so she picked herself up off the floor and went over to look threw her clothing. She picked out one of her black suits and headed for the bathroom. She stripped down and got in the shower. She turned the water on but it came out cold. Chasity just sighed and began to wash her self down. She washed her arms and legs and feet and hands and then she washed her hair. She rinsed and stepped out of the shower and shook the water off of her body. She didn't bother to dry off. She put her suit on and looked at herself in the mirror. She took out her makeup and did a quick job not really caring how it looked. She then ran her hands threw her hair. She stepped out of the bathroom and walked over the bed. She sat and laced on her boots. She then left her room and walked down the hall. The arena was across the street. Chasity entred the arena and began to look around. She ran into Paul Haymen.  
  
"Chasity you only have a small part in the beginning of the show with Brock then you are allowed to leave." She just shook her head and made her way to Brock's dressing room. She knocked and waited for him to answer. Then the door swung open he was standing there with a smirk on his face. He opened the door and allowed her to come in. Chasity plopped down in the chair and crossed her arms. Brock walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. Chasity shook him off and turned around trying to ignore him. Brock hit is locker causing Chasity to jump out of her chair. She looked at him with suprise on her face. He began to chuckle. "I knew that would get your attention." She just rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" He looked at her and smiled "Just get our show tonight right got it?" She looked at him with anger in her eyes "whatever you say master." Brock laughed and began to do some push ups.  
  
They both heard cheering causing them to look at the moniter. The show had began and Paul was out trying to pump up the crowd. Brock stood up and began to strech and roll his shoulders. He then headed for the door. He exited with Chasity behind him. He walked around the back trying to reach the entrance. He stood there waiting for his cue to exit. Then all of a sudden his music began to play causing the crowd to boo. He started walking down the ramp with Chasity behind him. He jumped in the ring then held the ropes open. Chasity enterd and put on a fake smile for the crowd. Then she stood as Brock was handed a mic. He began to talk into about how great he was. Chasity just stood there smiling. Then came the big moment. Brock wrapped his arm around her pulling Chasity close to him. She pulled away like she was suppose to. Brock began to lose his temper and it looked like the crowd was being sucked in. He hit her and they crowd actually loved it. Then of course he stopped and headed towards the back leaving her there. She struggled to get up and make it to the back. Brock had done a good job. She didn even bother to go to the locker room she left the arena and went back to the hotel. She enterd her room and jumped into the bed. She lied down and reached for the phone damn she was so sore even though she hadn't done anything. She dialed in a number for room service. Chasity ordered a medium pepperoni pizza and a bucket of icecream. She then put the phone back and turned on the tv to Smackdown. Right now it was just a commerical but when the show came back she watched with content.   
  
She had gotten her pizza and was beging to eat it. John came on the T.V. but he wasn't there in the arena he was there via satelite. "Yo Yo I want to say what up to all of my fans out there, sorry John hasn't been there lately but I will be returning soon as Dawn has the baby, thanks for supporting us and just keep it up you guys are great." The fans cheered as his image dissolved. Chasity had finished the pizza and was now working on her ice cream it was chuncky chocolate chip which was her favorite. She just rolled her eyes and waited for the next match to come on. It was Kurt and Eddie Vs Big Show and of course Brock. Chasity couldn't take anymore so she turned the tv off. She had finished her icecream. She set the bucket down on the nightstand and lied down further in her bed. She pulled the blankets around herself and turned the light off. She closed her eyes and let herself drift off into sleep. 


	14. KaRaOkE

Chasity rolled around and tossed the cover off of her body. She set up in bed and felt around. The coldness of being alone hit her and she fell back down in the bed. She looked at the ceiling for a while and let a slideshow in her head begin. She thought about everything that was happening. She set up again and put her feet on the floor. Then Chasity drug herself out of bed and went towards the bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. Then she turned and looked about the room until she spotted a scale. She steped on and waited. The scale read 140 pounds. She steped off and went back into the room and walked over to her suitcases. She pulled out some of her gym clothes and threw them on. She looked around her room then exited. She walked down the corridor and hopped on the elevator. The only thing nice about the gym was that they had a gym. She got off the elevator and entered in the gym doors. Chasity walked over to a set of weights and began to work out.   
  
Chasity wasn't comepletey in the work altough she couldn't help it her mind kept drifting off to John and how he was doing. She felt guilty for still loving him when he was about to have a baby but she couldn't help it. She shook the thoughts off and concetrated on her workout. She was sweating terribly and her arms where going numb so Chasity decided to give it up for today she had been in the gym all day and go back to her room. She carried herself to her room and ploped down on the bed. She closed her eyes and let her mind wonder when someone knocked on her door. Chasity set up and waited for them to knock again and sure enough they did. She stood and slowly walked to the door. Chasity turned the handle and looked into the face of Torri, Trish, and Lita. Chasity invited them in and they all entered one by one and set on the bed. "So what are you girls doing here?" Lita stood "we came to kidnapp you now get dressed cause we are going out!" With that the three of them stood and exited the room . Chasity stood and went over to her closet. She pulled out a black skirt and a red and blacked striped tee. She went into the bathroom and threw them on. Then she did her hair in to buns on the side. She then applied some mascara, eyeliner, a coal eyeshadow and some lipstick. She went back to her closet and picked out some black lacy higheels to put on. She opened the door and her friends gasepd then they started to laugh. They all piled into the taxi. "Highway club" stated Torri. Chastiy looked out the window at buildings passing by.  
  
Within a few minutes the girls stopped in front of a georgus looking night club. Trish gave the driver a handful of money and they all got out of the taxi and walked towards the front of the club. The stopped in front of the usher but instead of pushing them away he let all of them in without hesitation. Torrie went first and began to walk around the club until she came upon a booth. The four of them sit and a waiter came up to them. They all orderd tropical breezers. They began to chat. "So Trish did you have fun with Jerico last night?" hinted Lita. Trish looked around then began to blush. "None of your damn business." With this all the girls laughed. The waiter brung over the drink and passed them around. The girls continued to chat until a man stood on the stage at the front of the club and began to speak. "As many of you may know tonight is karaoke night so is there anybody out there who wants to sing." Before Chasity could protest Lita grabbed her arm and held it up. The man pointed to Chasity "WELL then come on down." Chasity stood and made her way to the front of the club. She climbed the stairs and stood there. The man asked her what she wanted to sing. Chasity thought for a minute and then said Selena Dreaming of you. The music began to flood the club as Chasity looked out she spotted Cena and Dawn sitting at a table having dinner. Chasity had forgotten there were in John's homew town. Dawn was about nine months pregnant any day due. She froze up the man looked at her and cued for the music to start over. This time Chasity held the mic to her mouth and began to sing.  
  
"Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
  
I stay up and think of you  
  
And I wish on a star that somewhere you are  
  
Thinking of me too  
  
Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
Wonder if you ever see me  
  
And I wonder if you know I'm there  
  
If you looked in my eyes  
  
Would you see what's inside  
  
Would you even care?  
  
I just wanna hold you close   
  
But so far all I have a dreams of you  
  
So I wait for the day  
  
And the courage to say how much I love you  
  
Yes I do!  
  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room dreaming about you and me  
  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
  
I can't stop dreaming  
  
I can't stop dreaming of you  
  
Late at night when all the world is sleeping  
  
I stay up and think of you  
  
And I still can't believe   
  
That you came up to me and said "I love you"  
  
I love you too!  
  
Now I'm dreaming with you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow and for all of my life  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly  
  
Dreaming of you tonight  
  
Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight  
  
And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be  
  
Than here in my room  
  
I'll be dreaming of you tonight  
  
Endlessly  
  
And I'll be holding you tight  
  
Dreaming...with you...tonight!"   
  
When Chasity was done singing she put her head down and let a tear roll down her cheek. The song must have caught the attention of John and her friends because when she finally put her head up they were all looking at her in aw. Chasity felt slightly embrassed had they known she was thinking if John when she picked the song even worse did Dawn and him know. Everybody else was cheering. Chasity took a quick bow and hurried back to her booth. She sit down and her friends told her how good she had done they didn't bring up John which was a relief to Chasity who sit back and sipped on her drink. After about four or five drinks they all decided to go back to the hotel. Chasity said farewell and good night to her friends and went to her room. She turned on the light and looked around. She picked up her nightgown off the floor and changed. She then piled herself into the bed and turned off the light. She was almost asleep when the phone rang. Chasity rolled over and picked it up. "Hello." There was nothing but breathing at the other end so she tried again.  
  
"Hello." There was a pause then a voice answered her back. "Hi Chas it is John." Chasity froze a thousand thoughts raced through her mind why would John be calling her? "Hi John how are you?" "Good and yourself." Chasity paused. "Pretty good I guess, So what do you need?" John sighed. " I just wanted to say um tonight when you sang it really touched me, I don't know why you picked that song but it hit me." Chasity tried to hold back the tears. "Oh that is cool, I picked it because of you but I didn't know you were there until I started, I hope I didn't get you into too much trouble with Dawn." John laughed. "Nah she didn't even make a connection, thanks for thinking about me." Chasity was now crying but she tried to hide it. "I think about you all the time." John was silent. "Well I got to go just wanted to say hi and all." There was a heavy click on the other line. Chasity hung up the phone and cried herself to sleep. 


	15. Suicide

The sun shone in the window blinding the sleeping Chasity. Her eyes open slowly and began to process the sunlight. She set up in her bed and rub her eyes causing herself to yawn. She looks around the room and the emptiness. This has become a daily routine for her in the morning. She sighs and begins to think about last night and John calling her. How could he have the nereve to call her and say thanks for thinking of him when he didn't even care about her exsistance. That was the way it had seemed lately that nobody cared if she was there or not. It seemed to Chasity that she was a walking shadow that people passed and couldn't see or care to see. She sighed again a heavier sigh then before. Everybody was happy except her. Trish was with Jerico who treated her like a princess, Torri had Billy who adorded her and Lita had Jeff even after Matt broke her heart but who did Chasity have? Nobody, she always had nobody. Her parents hadn't even called her in almost a year! Chasity was so unhappy she didn't even care about herself anymore. Chasity began to think why was everyday a stabbing knife that caused her pain. Chasity set on the bed and began to cry. Then a idea hit her and so she got off the bed and went towards the kitchen.  
  
She pulled a knife out of the drawer and held it in her hand. She looked at the steel and how sharp it was. She thought about what it would take to end the pain. She held the knife in the sunlight and watched the reys bounce of the blade and dance about the room. Chasity busted out laughing, she then put her right out on the counter and looked at it. She held the knife to her arm and pressed down she then dragged the knife along her wrist. She watched the blood trickle from the wound and she busted out with more laughter. She then switched the knife to her other hand and laid out her her right arm. She looked at it then once again she placed the knife to her arm and pressed down dragging it across her wrist. She then put the knife on the counter and held both her arms out watching the blood flow from the wounds she began to laugh hysterically. Chasity looked around the room and walked towards her bed. She was starting to get queasy. Chasity made it into the living room then she passed out. The undertaker had heard her laughing and the thud of her body hitting the floor. Breaking the door down he stormed in and found Chasity almost dead on the floor. He picked up the phone and dialed 911. While waiting for them to arrive the undertaker tried his best to get the blood to stop.   
  
Chasity opened her eyes and looked around the unfamilir sight. She then tired to move but she instantly felt a shooting pain go up her arm. She looked down and saw a couple of IV's in her arm. She recognized the fact that she was in a hospital. She continued to look around and she noticed that no one was in the room with her. Chasity felt her heart sink. Nobody had even cared enought to be at the hospital with her. She then started to cry wondering why her attempt couldn't have worked since nobody really did care. She was about to close her eyes and drift off from her pain when her room door opened. Then enterd John, Dawn, Torri, Trish and Jericho, Lita, Steph and the Undertaker. Chasity stopped crying and set up straight. For the first time in a long time a smile spread across her face. Her friends gave her many flowers then they pulled chairs into her room.   
  
The Undertaker told them all how he had heard her laughing and the thud and how he broke into her room to find her nearly dead. Chasity thanked the Undertaker for keeping her alive. The Undertaker stood and hugged her. He then sat back down and asked why she had tried to kill herself in the first place. Chasity sighed and looked at everybody in the room and on each of their faces was a look of love and sympothy but the look of the same question why? Chasity began to speak she was so weak and had lost so much blood. " Guys I am sorry, I am in just so much pain and I wanted it to end, I just felt like nobody cared if I was alive or dead so I decided that why should I live who would notice or actually care, I also felt like I would never find anybody who would love me, I mean look at you all you have somebody to hold you and I just want that so bad." Chasity put her hands in heard and began to cry. Her friends all comforted her by telling her that they did care about her and that she would find somebody who love her. Chasity began to feel better but she also felt bad at the same time. Everybody decided that she should get some rest because of all the blood that she had lost so they left. Chasity closed her eyes when she heard John and Dawn outside her door fighting.  
  
"John I know you still love her I saw it today in your eyes when you saw her lying there after her little stunt." "Oh come on baby you know I love you and our child." Dawn huffed "well if you love me so much how come you haven't asked me to marry you?" John paused " I don't know Dawn if that is what you want then I will." Dawn laughed " so you would ask me because that is what I want? I knew it you haven't asked because you still love her. " Dawn you know she is my best friend and I may still have a few feelings there but my heart belongs to you and our child." Dawn laughed again " I knew it I fucking knew it why didn't I see it before, what the hell is wrong with me?" "Dawn honey please calm down." "Don't call me your honey, John I don't think I can do this anymore I can't be with you when you plainly have feelings for another women." "Dawn what are you trying to say?" "John don't be stupid you know what I am saying it is threw I don't want to live a lie anymore." "Dawn don't do this we have been through to much for it to end like this." "John it is over no matter what he have been through if you still have feelings it means nothing." "Dawn come on I mean it I love you. " "John I don't think you know who you love." "Dawn.." "Goodbye John." "What about our child?" "There is no our's this isn't even your child, I just said that because I didn't want to hurt you but the truth is I slept with Scott, and it is his child." "Dawn how could you?" "Goodbye John hope it all works out." Chasity could hear Dawn walk away and John sigh. She then closed her eyes when she heard her door open and John enter. He set down beside her bed and took her hand into his. He started to cry. "Oh Chasity I am so sorry it is my fault you are lying here." Chasity didn't open her eyes how could he use her to rebound. "Dawn and I are over, Chasity I know I have done you wrong and if you don't forgive me or love me I understand but I am sorry and she is right I do still love you." Chasity opend her eyes and began to cry. "Oh John, I am sorry to hear about you and Dawn, of course I still love you I always have and I always will." 


	16. Coming Home

*~A/N: Sorry for the confusion, Lita and Scott broke up then she went back to Matt who broke up with her and now she is with Jeff, alot of confusion on my part I send my sincere apology. Well this story is coming to a wraps in about three chapters. So be looking for the sequal The taste of tears five years later Thanks until then PLEASE KEEP READIN AND REVIEWN."  
  
John put his hand to Chasity's cheek and wiped away the tears then he smiled and got up from the chair. Chasity scooted over and John set with her on the edge of the bed. He looked into her eyes as she looked back into his Chasity was feeling so bad for John because she knew how badly he wanted to have a child and how badly Dawn had hurt them. John sighed then lied down by Chasity. "You shouldn't be crying right now so stop it." Chasity looked at him and smiled." How can I not cry the pain you feel hurts me twice as bad." John smiled at her. "Awwwww that is cute." Chasity looked into his eyes. "John if you need to talk I am here for you." He just shook his head. "All I need is for you to go to sleep and start to feel better." Chasity felt so happy altough didn't want to get John this way. She closed her eyes and let herself listen to John's heartbeat. Within a few minutes she had fallen asleep. John kissed her forehead and lifted himself off of the bed. He then piled himself into a chair next to her bed. John took Chasity hands into his own. He then himself drifted off to sleep.  
  
Chasity yawned and let her eyes slowly open. She looked around only to see that she was still in the hospital only one assest was diffrent. John was sitting in a chair by her bed. Although he was fast asleep she could tell he was concered for her. Chasity let her eyes study him up and down and a wave of guilt swept over her. If she hadn't tried to kill herself would John and Dawn still be together. It was her fault that he had to feel that pain in the first place. Chasity set there thinking unitl she heard the rustling of John waking up. She set up right in the bed and waited for him to look at her. Within five minutes he set up and let his eyes lock with hers. "Morning sunshine." John just looked at her causing Chasity to laugh. He stood and streched then he ploped himself back down on the bed next to her. Chasity gave him a hug and as she was pulling away the doctor walked in.   
  
"Oh I am sorry was I inturpting something." Chasity looked at the doctor and smiled. "Oh no we were just talking." The doctor walked into the room and closed the door behind him he then looked at Chasity. "So doc what is up?" The doctor pulled the chair over to her and set down. " Well it looks like your blood transfer is going work and everything seems to be stable so we are going to let you check out tonight." Chasity smiled even bigger. "But... I advise that you don't do anything really physical for at least a month because of the vase amout of blood lost, also we are going to have to put you on probation." Chasity looked at him confused. "Probatiton?" The doctor looked at his pad then back at her. "Yes, because you tried to kill yourself, we are responisble for you after you checked in and with sucidie patients part of them getting out is that they are monitored and must talk to a counsler at least twice a week. "Chasity looked down on the floor. "Monitored how?" The doctor looked down at his pad again. "Well it says here with a braclet." Chasity noded. The doctor stood and shook her hand. "Well I will let you pack up" and with this he left the room.  
  
John looked at her and a smile spread across his face. "That is great news right Chas?" Chasity looked at him but she didn't smile. "Why do I need to be monitored like a dog?" John sighed "Chas you have a illness and it is for you own good so you don't hurt yourself." Chasity looked at him "I guess your right." He noded the got off the bed. "Come on lets get you packed so we can home." Chasity got off the bed for the first time in a couple of days and moved about the room. She helped pack her flowers and presents and things. She then picked up her checkout outfit and went into the bathroom. She quickly changed and came out. She went to pick up her bags but John wouldn't let her he grabbed them and exited the room. She followed behind him and went up to the check out clerk. They gave her a braclet to track her and the name of her counsler. Chasity and John then left the hotel and waited for a taxi.   
  
The taxi stopped infront of John's house. John got out of the taxi then came around and opened the door for Chasity. Chasity got out of the cab and streched a little. John had be things and was heading towards his house. He stopped on the front porch and took out his key. He then unlocked the door and opened it for Chasity. She enterd and began to look around. John came in behind her and set her stuff on the floor. He switched on a light. "Make yourself at home, I will just take these up to the guest room." Chasity noded and then sit down on the couch. She looked around overall John was nice, neat and organized. She heard a beeping coming from her purse. She picked it up and looked inside to see the braclet flashing. She took it out and put it on her wrist. Just as she closed her purse John came heavilly down the stairs. He sit next to her on the couch and reached for the phone. He picked it up and punched in a number. He then started talking. "Paul, it is John listen Chasity just got out of the hospital and she can't have physical activity for about a month, so I am asking if we both can have that time off?" There was silence as John looked at Chasity. "Sure John you can have that time off but I am cutting your pay until you come back and if you do take that time off consider it your vacation weeks." John sighed. "That is fine Paul." And with that he slammed down the phone. John turned and looked at Chasity, "I got us the month off so you can recover." Chasity smiled and hugged him "thanks." John just noded. John the got of the couch so Chasity could lie down and rest. "I am going to store." Chasity shook her head. John left the house as Chasity closed her eyes and went to sleep. 


	17. Pancakes

In the morning Chasity opened her eyes and looked around for the emptiness but this time it wasn't there and it hit her that she wasn't alone but with John and so a smile spread across her face. She closed her eyes and began to think. Why had she tired to kill herself in the first place? Her life wasn't that bad infact she was starting to see that she had it very good. Chasity heard the footsteps as they made their way into the kitchen. She didn't open her eyes she just continued to lie there and listen. Soon Chasity heard the bustling of John out in the kitchen this cause her to open her eyes although she didn't really want to. She sat up and looked around. Then she hosited herself off the couch and made her way into the kitchen when she enterd her mouth dropped to the floor.  
  
John had cooked her a candlelight breakfast. Chasity walked to the table and John pulled out a chair for her. She sat down and inhaled the scent of pancakes and bacon. "Ummmmmmmmm this all smells so good, I never knew you could cook." John looks at her as he is flipping a pancake. "Yeah my mom taught me so I would never leave her and get married." Chasity looked at him funny letting a smile form across her face. "Ohhhhhhhkay." John just started laughing. He continued flipping pancakes until he had a plate with about fifteen piled on, then he turned off the stove and joined Chasity at the table. He put the plate down and started to butter her a pancake. John the reached and grabbed the syurp. He started to make letters or something, Chasity leaned across the table to try and get a better look but he wouldn't let her.  
  
After about five minutes John set the syurp down and handed Chasity a plate with a heart shaped pancake on it. Chasity looked at John and started laughing. Then she looked down to start to cut her treat and in the middle written in syurp was Chasity I love you will you be my girl. Chasity looked at John and smiled then with great joy she started to cry. John got up and went over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Chasbear what is wrong?" Chasity looked into his deep blue eyes. "Nothing, I am just so happy but yes John I will be your girl." John looked at Chasity and smiled then they both leaned in and shared a kiss.   
  
When they pulled away they looked at each other and at that moment they could feel the puzzle in their heart become complete. Chasity knew all she needed was John and John knew all he needed was Chasity. They lived and breathed for each other. Chasity knew she would, lie, cheat,kill,die,steal,hurt,fall for the man standing in front of her and John knew the same. He then returned to his seat and they eat breakfast. Then they watched tv until Chasity fell asleep. A month passed by quickly and soon they were both back at work and it was Thursday and they were doing another live show. Chasity was still in her plot and so was John.  
  
Chasity was in the womens lockeroom getting herself for her plot next with Brock when her best bud Torrie came in. Torrie sat down on a nearby bench and began to put on her thug ware. The two girls began to chat. "So how are things with Billy?" Torrie looked at her and a smile spread across her face." Girl they are so wonderful, he is such a gentleman, I can't believe we will have been married for six months tommrrow." Chasity looked at her best bud and smiled back "Happy Aniversary girl." "Thanks." Chasity couldn't hold it back anymore so she jumped up and yelled. "Girl John and I are going out!" Torrie laughed. " It is about time." Chasity set back down puzzled. "What do you mean?" Torrie sat down next to her. "Well everybody knows that you and John love eachother and were destined to be together it was just a matter of time." Chasity laughed and got up. "Well time for me to go give the fans what they came for." Chasity went out with Brock and got in the middle of the ring. She allowed herself to beat by him then something happned John ran out and saved her unlike he had done before. After everything had calm down just her and him where in the middle of the ring. So John leaned over and kissed Chasity passontaley and the crowd loved it. 


	18. The movie night

They were backstage walking hand in hand when they ran into Paul Haymen. "Hello, how are you doing tonight?" John looked at Paul and gave him a dirty look. "What the hell do you want Haymen?" Haymen let a smirk run across his face. "Nothing I just have a new plot for you John." With this he handed John a folder and continued down the hall. John just held onto it as he walked Chasity to the women's locker room. They stopped infront of the door and John gave her a kiss. "Meet you out front in about half an hour?" Chasity looked at him and smiled. "Sure." With this she enterd the locker room and saw her best friend seated with her head down. Chasity went over to Torrie and sat down next to her. Torrie looked up and Chasity saw the tears in her eyes. "What is the matter with you girl?" Chasity asked taking her best friend into her arms. Torrie sobbed and tried to speak at the same time. Chasity rubbed her cheek. "Calm down and talk to me." Torrie took a deep breath and pulled away from Chasity. "I am pregnant!" Then Torrie ran over to the corner sat down and began to sob again. Chasity joined her and took her into her arms one more time. "Shhhhhhh, it is okay Torrie." "You don't understand Billy didn't want kids." "Look he is a great guy he will be happy." "You think?" "I promise so stop crying." "Okay girl, you always know how to make me feel better." "Well what are best friends for?" With this both of them started to laugh. Then Torrie stood and exited to find Billy. Chasity packed her bag and headed for the front. John was already waiting for her and he had caught a cab. John threw both their bags in the back then he opened the door. Chasity enterd then John.  
  
Chasity looked at John, who was staring out the window. "So what is your new plot?" John sighed and looked over at her. "You know I love you right Chas?" Chasity looked at him and she couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah I know why?" John looked out the window again then he scooted closer to Chasity and took her hand. "My new plot is ......." Then he trailed off, Chasity pulled his head up and asked him to continue." "My new plot is with Sable, I am suppose to rescue her and we are suppose to fall in love and kiss and do all these things, but I know I am going to have to and." "John, I trust you and plus you don't feel for her or anything so it dosen't mean anything." John looked at Chasity and smiled. "You mean your not upset?" "Of course not dogg I know you would never do anything like that on purpose." John met Chasity in an embrace and then he kissed her. "How about he drop our stuff off and go to see a movie?" "I would like that." Just then the cab stopped infront of their hotel. They dropped their stuff off and then came back to the cab. The driver took them to a theater about ten minutes away. John and Chas got off of the car and began to strech. Then they made their way to the ticket booth. They both agreed to see Cabin Fever, John purchased the tickets and lead Chasity to their area. They enterd the theatre doors and made their way to the frong row. Chasity set as John left to get the snacks.  
  
About ten minutes later he came back and sat next to Chasity in the front row. Just as John sat the movie began. He passed Chasity a small bucket of popcorn and a medium drink. She accepted them then she scooted over in her seat so that she was close to him as she could possibly be. Chasity ate her popcorn and she drank her soad. About halfway through the movie Chasity could hear John rustling around his seat. "What is the matter?" He looked at her and smiled then he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box of gummi worms. "My favorite!!!!" " I Know." Chasity took the box and began to eat the worms inside. She picked up a worn and went to put it in her mouth when she noticed a shinging. She held the worm to her eyes and on it was a ring. John took the worm from her and got out of his seat. He then took Chasity's hand. "Will you marry me?" Chasity let the tears come out. "Of course." John slid the ring on her finger and returned to his seat giving her a quick kiss as they went back to watching the movie. 


	19. Las Vegas

*A/N: Two Chapters left then I will be bringing you The Taste of Tears five years later. I want to take a second to thank everybody who has read and reviewed my story you guys are awsome, there is nothing I love more than checking my email and seeing that I have reviews I meant that you guys are great. So until the prelude keep reading and reviewin love me:)*  
  
There was so much to plan for that Chasity's head was spinning. It had been about three months and it seemed as though they still hadn't planned anything. Chasity was looking at a bridal magazine while in the women's locker room when somebody sat down beside her. Chasity looked up to see that it was her best friend. "Hey girl what's up?" Torrie sat down beside her. "Not much I am just here with Billy." Chasity shook her head then gave her friend a hug. "What do you think of this dress?" Torrie took the magazine and looked the page up and down. "Ohhh, girl that is beatiful." Chasity took the magazine back. "Yeah that was what I was thinking." The girls began to laugh. "Omg girl, I feel like I have been planning and planning and yet like I have gotten no where." Torrie sighed "oh girl that sucks but you have gotten something done." "Yeah I know it just feels that way." Torrie let out a chuckle "well I am going back to the dressing room." "Oh okay talk to you later." "Bye." With that her friend left the locker room. Chasity threw the magazine on top of her bag and she turned on her moniter just in time to see John's match.   
  
John walked out to the ring and stood in the middle. He cued for his music to stop and it did he cued for a mic and was thrown one. He held it to his mouth but instead of rapping her looked at the fans and simply said "I am getting married." Then he threw the mic out of the ring and waited for his opponet. The fans cheered wildly not seeming to mind the fact that he was no longer a single man. On cue Ryhno's music began to blare. He came running out the ring and gave a cheap shot to the knee John fell while in the back Chasity was screaming her lungs out. Ryhno faced the crowd to show off when John snuck up behind him and captured a pin winning the match. John came to the back and knocked on Chasity's door. She shut off the tv as she stood and answered the door.   
  
John leaned in and gave her a kiss. "Baby are you okay you took a pretty hard blow to the knee." John put his finger to her lip. "Shhhhh. I am okay I don't want you worrying." With this he gave her another kiss. "I am going to go take a shower I will met you in the front in about fourty minutes?" "Okay I love you." I love you too." They kissed then John limped off down the hallway. Chasity plopped down on the couch and picked up the magazine. She was getting a headache she loved John but the wedding was so stressful. Chasity was trying to live up to her mother's expectations but have her own perfect wedding. She flipped through the pages not really paying attention to the pictures but daydreaming what she invisoned. Soon she dozed off.   
  
John enterd and saw her asleep on the couch. He sat down next to her and kissed her on the cheek. Chasity opened her eyes and smiled. "Hi honey." He smiled back then picked up the magazine. "Still planning I see." Chasity took it from him. "Yeah it is so stressful." John laughed "I think...." Then he trailed off. "John what where you going to say?" John looked at her, you aren't going to go along with it." "Well, tell me what is it?" He sighed "I was thinking we should go to Las Vegas and get married, I mean I don't want a big wedding and this is just stressing you out to much." Chasity laughed and John looked at her puzzled. "What I knew it was a stupid idea." Chasity took his hand into her own. " I love that idea." He looked at her shocked. "You mean it?" "Yeah as long as I am marrying you I don't care where it happens." "Great lets go we can leave right now." "Okay." With this the two of them left the arena and caught a taxi to take them to the airport. 


	20. The wedding

*A/N: This is last chapter in this series, See I am thinking about writing three or four stories for this to continue like a book or something. I know that the next story is the The taste of tears five years later the sequal. As you can guess this is after the wedding and things. Well just keep readin to find out what it is about. Thanks for the support read and review be as kind to the next story as you were to this one."  
  
The plane landed after a flight of about fifteen hours. Chasity got out of the plane and streached John was behind her. "Wow what a flight." John walked up to her and kissed her. "Yeah I know longest trip I think I have taken in the U.S." Chasity laughed "so how long are we planning to stay here?" John looked around the airport. "Just long enough to get married." Chasity nodded her head in agreement. John grabbed her hand as the started to leave the airport. Outside the sun was shining and the bird were singing. John caught a taxi and he loaded Chasity in. "John do you think we could stop at a shop so I could at least get a pretty dress?" "Sure anything you want baby." "Thank you." He shook his head and looked at the window.  
  
After a few blockes John told the driver to stop. He had noticed a nice clothing store. He opend the door for Chasity then followed her into the store. She began to look at all the dresses until she notice a white one hanging on a shelf. She ran up to it and took it down. She held it to herself and looked around for mirror. Chasity found one on the other side of the store so she ran and began to twirl herself. She then ran up to John and held it up for him to see. He winked at her and she smiled then she searched for a price tag. When she found it she held it up then quickly threw the dress down. "What was wrong with that dress?" She looked at John and smiled. "It was a little expensive." "How much?" "900." "Wow that is kinda expensive." "Yeah but you can get it." " John I don't want a fancy dress I just want to marry you." "Okay then." Chasity exited the shop and this time she caught a cab. As they enterd she asked the driver to take them to the nearset wedding hall. The driver looked at them in the mirror and smiled.  
  
Within fifteen minutes they were standing outside of a fancy looking wedding hall. Chasity walked up to the doors and took a deep breath. She couldn't believe she was standing here about to marry the man of her dreams. John came up behind her and opened the doors. Chasity entered with John still behind her. At the front was a desk that said registartion. Chasity walked up and the women smiled at her. "Hi honey, how can I help you?" Chasity looked at her then at the menu tapped to the top of the desk. "Um yes, we want a marrige liscence." The women began to rustle about in draws in the desk until she pulled out a white sheet of paper and place it on the counter. "You both will need to sign this." Chasity signed the scooted over and made way for John to sign the papers. Then they were handed a number. They sat down on some chairs and waited. After about half an hour their number was called. They both enterd the hall. There was a preacher and a few people that would serve as witness. They walked up the isle and stood infront of the preacher. He went threw all of the usaul things. "Do you take." " I do." Then the magical words came "I now pronouce you man and wife." John kissed Chasity and they knew that they had just tied a love that would last for all life time.   
  
A/N: Sorry if the ending is sucky. Hope you like. Please be looking for the sequal it would be greatly apperciated. Have a good one guys. 


End file.
